


He May Have Been The First to Die

by Icyhxtrxses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyhxtrxses/pseuds/Icyhxtrxses
Summary: Maybe if he had followed thoughI wouldn't have paidNot for something like thatIts a heavy burden to carry across my shouldersBut Alexander carried more upon his
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	He May Have Been The First to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactivePotato21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePotato21/gifts).



_Hamilton._   


I guess theres not a good way to describe him. Bastard. Orphan. A bit of a man-whore baised off who hes been with. He cheated on his wife with a woman named miss Maria Reynolds. That ended well, which had his first son get into a duel. And four years later, thats exactly where we stand. Near the same spot his son died. I remember when I first met you, Alexander. Mind full of fantasies of how you wanted your life to go. You had more imagination in your poor soul than you had spirit in yourself. I can tell your sons death broke apart your soul. I apologize for anything your life has put you though. It's horrifying to think about the fact you only got to live to forty-seven. You have a wife and seven children. You could have backed down from the duel, but I understand you can't be considered a coward. Of course, I'm just Burr. I trail my eyes back over to you. You wore your glasses. Why? Precise aim? Or because you needed them? Dressed in black. A cloak over your shoulders. Messy, unkempt, red hair. Your vibrant eyes seemed so dull and tired in this moment. I looked at my pistol. Our seconds talked. I thought of Theodosia. My mouth curled to a smile. He will not make an orphan of my daughter. Of course, I didn't know at the time that I would make it out of there alive. I watched as our seconds parted. My heart was racing by now. Wait.

**He aims at the sky.**   


Why do we count to ten?

**He looks me in the eye.**

****We count our paces slowly, his glasses are gleaming in the sun.

**He smiles softly at me.**

I take aim. _My hands are shaking._

**He looks up.**

I pull the trigger and follow his gaze.

**_His finger isn't on the trigger._ **   


**_Wait!  
_ **

*****

It had been a week since the duel. I still think of his face. How it was my fault he's gone. He had a family. I shouldn't have fired. Though he deserved it by what he said. I guess it's all the same. He's with his son now. He's with his mother. As long as he's happy in the afterlife. I, for one, wonder.

Maybe if he had followed though.

I wouldn't have paid.

Not for something like that.

Its a heavy burden to carry across my shoulders.

But Alexander carried more upon his, and it seemed I may have helped, but hurt many more in the process. Thats my side of the story. With deepest condolences.

-A. Burr


End file.
